Chupacabra !
by Eolane
Summary: A neuf ans, Daryl s'égare dans les bois.


**Comme promis ;) ! Evidemment l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. **

**Quant au Chupacabra, s'il existe ou pas... :p  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le petit garçon s'était faufilé au creux d'un arbre mort et, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, regardait les feuilles tressauter sous les gouttes de pluie. Il serrait très fort ses jambes frêles contre lui tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes ; Merle l'aurait très certainement tapé s'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il porta une main crasseuse à son œil et le frotta énergiquement, ravalant un sanglot.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Daryl était perdu dans cette forêt, dans ce bois qui paraissait immense pour un enfant de neuf ans. Il se demanda si l'on avait remarqué son absence, à la maison. Son frère l'ignorait, il était une fois de plus en centre de redressement (Daryl avait cessé de compter les séjours de Merle dans des établissements pareils) mais son père ? Daryl haussa les épaules quand cette pensée traversa son esprit ; il n'avait que le vague souvenir d'un poing s'abattant sur lui.

« Papa s'en fout, de toute façon » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en posant son front sur ses avant-bras.

Il devait certainement s'occuper de finir sa bouteille de whisky et d'une de ces quelques femmes auxquelles on donne de l'argent, chose que Daryl ne comprenait pas. Alors il réalisa que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il était tout seul. Et c'était tout seul qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour retrouver son chemin.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité. Sans relever les yeux, Daryl comprit qu'il passerait la nuit dans le tronc de cet arbre. Son petit estomac mort de faim gronda, en désaccord avec la décision de l'enfant, mais il n'y avait hélas pas d'autres solutions. Il n'était plus question de chercher des fraises ou n'importe quel autre buisson de baies maintenant.

A la sortie de l'école, mardi dernier, Daryl avait raccompagné son amie Stacy jusque chez elle. Contre toute attente, sa mère l'avait invité à goûter avec sa fille, et c'est tout gêné qu'il était entré dans le salon avec la gamine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on lui avait servi du gâteau au chocolat et un grand verre de jus de fruits. Tout s'était bien passé. Il avait écouté Stacy raconter sa journée et dire à quel point Daryl avait été gentil de la ramener à la maison. Le garçon avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles puis esquissé un faible sourire. Et ça avait été le drame.

La vieille dame s'était levée de sa chaise, s'était accroupie pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant, et avait tendrement caressé sa tignasse pleine d'épis en lui collant un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es vraiment un gentil petit garçon, Daryl. Merci beaucoup »

L'enfant avait alors poussé un cri et s'était précipité à l'extérieur, sous le regard ébahi de Stacy et de sa mère.

Daryl avait remonté la rue en courant, son cartable bleu deux fois plus gros que lui se balançant sur ses maigres épaules. Cette douceur inconnue, maternelle, qui avait parcouru ses cheveux avait été pire que toutes les mains qui avaient frappé son visage, toutes les ceintures qui avaient claqué sur son dos, tous les fils électriques qui lui avaient lacéré le torse. Il avait ressenti cela comme une violence terrible, plus douloureuse encore que toutes celles qu'on avait pu lui infliger auparavant.

Alors, bouleversé, il s'était sauvé. La forêt lui avait semblé le refuge idéal : sa pénombre, ses buissons. Il avait couru, couru, couru encore jusqu'à l'épuisement, abandonnant son cartable en route sur un tas de mousse. La maîtresse le gronderait ; tant pis. De ça, au moins, il avait l'habitude.

Lorsque ses petits mollets n'avaient plus trouvé la force de courir, il s'était adossé à un arbre et s'était laissé glisser jusqu'aux racines. Les fesses dans les lichens, Daryl avait coincé ses mains sous ses aisselles, fixé un point, et avait dérivé dans la confusion de ses pensées, le crâne brûlant et la joue cuisante.

C'était la fraîcheur du soir qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Daryl s'était relevé en frissonnant, avait épousseté son pantalon déchiré, puis constaté avec horreur qu'il était perdu. D'où était-il venu ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Il esquissa quelques pas, tenta de se rappeler, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était définitivement égaré. Il serra les poings, de désarroi et de colère.

Cette fâcheuse situation durait. Et plus cela durait, plus Daryl avait peur. Chaque nuit le terrifiait, et la voix grinçante de Merle résonnait dans sa tête : « Fais gaffe, lui disait-elle, le chupacabra traîne dans les bois la nuit ». Daryl eut un sursaut de frayeur et ne put réprimer un petit gémissement.

La voix grinçante de son frère ressurgit derrière son front, seule bouée de sauvetage dans les moments terribles.

« Espèce de mauviette ! »

Daryl se mordit les joues.

« Quand une vieille te fait un câlin, tu t'barres sans même dire merci. Tu fais honte à ton grand frère ».

Daryl plaqua ses paumes sur ses oreilles, espérant étouffer ce rire. Amer, il songea à sa réaction devant Stacy, et décida de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

« Darylina, haha ! Darylina ! »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête. Il voulait que cette voix parte, mais elle avait quelque chose de rassurant qu'il n'avait pas envie de chasser.

Et alors que la voix de Merle continuait de déverser son flot d'imprécations contre la misérable petite chose qu'il était, l'enfant s'endormit.

Daryl fut réveillé au petit matin par une envie pressante. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il se retenait, et ses boyaux reprenaient peu à peu leurs droits. Il courut trouver un endroit approprié en se tenant le ventre, résolu à se soulager les tripes ici-même. La seule chose qu'il trouva pour se nettoyer fut des feuilles de sumac ; il grimaça et en attrapa une poignée.

Il s'en rappela toute la journée : alors qu'il marchait, tentant de retrouver un sentier ou des indices qui auraient pu le ramener vers la ville, ses fesses le démangeaient horriblement. La main dans le slip, il avançait, les yeux rivés au sol en quête de nourriture et d'eau de pluie, à laper ou sucer sur la végétation, focalisant son attention sur autre chose que son petit derrière irrité.

Lorsqu'il se coucha le soir à même la terre froide et encore humide de la veille, caché sous le feuillage vert d'un buisson touffu, il ne savait toujours ni ou il était, ni ou il allait. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de moteur, aucun son caractéristique d'une présence humaine, vu aucune maison à travers les branches. Daryl désespérait. Terrorisé par les bruits de la nuit, il tenta de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, et la fatigue avait toujours vite raison de ses tremblements incontrôlés.

Le lendemain fut similaire à la veille, ainsi que le surlendemain et les jours suivants. Et tous les matins, lorsque le jour était encore à peine levé mais que les bois s'éveillaient, Daryl se figurait que ce soir, il dormirait dans son lit. Et le petit garçon terminait de nouveau sa journée sur un matelas d'herbe, le nez dans les champignons.

Daryl n'avait néanmoins pas perdu la notion du temps. S'il se rappelait bien, cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'il était dehors, soit neuf jours exactement ; visiblement, ça n'inquiétait personne. Daryl ne s'était jamais demandé si quelqu'un se souciait de lui (hormis son grand-frère, évidemment), et la triste vérité lui apparaissait à cet instant, nette, claire ; le doute n'était plus possible. Il était ce sale redneck dont tout le monde se moquait à l'école, il était ce fils non désiré, « assassin de ta mère ! », cogné mille fois pour ça. Et sa bêtise lui avait coûté les deux seules personnes qui lui avaient montré de l'attention, et mieux, de l'affection. De rage et de dépit, Daryl donna un coup de pied dans une racine ; la douleur aiguë qui battait à présent dans ses orteils le calma un peu.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre doucement vers l'ouest, Daryl se laissa choir sur le sol, avec une pierre comme piètre oreiller. Les membres rompus, en croix, il céda à l'épuisement et se contenta d'observer le ciel à travers les branches hautes et feuillues, cherchant des formes aux rares nuages qui déambulaient au-dessus de lui. Après quelques journées de pluie, le beau temps revenait et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'enfant.

Tandis que son esprit vagabondait, libre et à moitié délirant à cause de la fatigue et de la sous-nutrition, Daryl crut apercevoir du mouvement à sa droite. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il en chercha la source.

Et alors il le vit.

Il était énorme, bleuâtre et imberbe : sa peau nue luisait dans la lumière. Sa tête monstrueuse soutenue par un cou puissant s'était tournée vers lui, et ses deux yeux rouges fendus par deux minces pupilles le détaillaient avec intérêt et cruauté. L'animal grogna, il avait faim, et ce petit humain serait un repas tout à fait vivifiant : quel exquis élixir serait ce sang jeune et fort ! La créature se lécha les babines à l'idée de plonger ses crocs dans cette chair fraîche et encore toute pleine des rondeurs de l'enfance. Sa queue longue et fine fendait l'air comme un fouet, trahissant son contentement devant cette proie fragile et magnifique. Il sautilla vers Daryl, qui aperçut son épouvantable gueule s'ouvrir, découvrant deux rangées de dents jaunâtres et irrégulières sur une mâchoire inférieure complètement déformée.

Cette vision cauchemardesque libéra Daryl de sa torpeur ; il s'entendit hurler. Il se releva et s'élança dans les broussailles à toute vitesse. Les buissons épineux lui griffaient les bras et les joues, mais cela avait peu d'importance face à ce qui le poursuivait. Car il pouvait l'entendre bondir après lui, cette bête affreuse, cette terreur nocturne qui n'avait plus que pour seul objectif celui de l'attraper, de l'égorger, et de le vider de son sang. La peur lui donnait des ailes, il fallait courir, courir sans jamais s'arrêter, sans même se retourner. Peut-être que la bête se rapprochait de lui malgré tous ses efforts, peut-être qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de le mordre. Les yeux emplis de larmes, Daryl continuait de courir à l'aveuglette, les bras enroulés autour de lui en un vain réflexe protecteur.

Désemparé, Daryl se sentait faiblir et songea à abandonner. Son cœur mis à rude épreuve semblait sur le point de fracasser sa poitrine, ses jambes menaçaient de se rompre, son crâne d'exploser entre ses mains. Il se força à avancer encore. Et un détail lui donna soudain un regain d'énergie.

Ses oreilles bourdonnantes et son pouls qui martelait ses tympans ne lui permirent pas d'écouter alentour et de savoir s'il avait semé le monstre. Toutefois, ce n'était plus un sol mou et incertain qui se déroulait sous ses petits pieds, mais bien un sol dur et solide. Ne distinguant toujours rien à travers ses paupières embuées, Daryl s'accroupit pour le toucher : et sous ses doigts abîmés, il reconnut la chaleur et la rugosité du béton. Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées : il était de retour, et désormais en sécurité dans son petit village

Une voix le héla, appuyant cette merveilleuse réalité : « Eh bien, petit ! Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? » La vision de Daryl s'éclaircissait peu à peu et il reconnut le vieux Bill, son éternel chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, occupé de l'examiner de haut en bas en manifestant sa surprise : le garçon était méconnaissable sous la saleté, amaigri et ébouriffé. L'enfant ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, certainement par rancune envers ce vieux bedonnant qui s'était fait du souci pour lui sans daigner bouger sa graisse, et se remit à courir, léger et dorénavant inépuisable.

Il atteignit la petite ferme quelques minutes plus tard, tira la double porte du garage, frotta ses mains couvertes d'écailles de la vieille peinture bleue qui la recouvrait et se rua à l'intérieur.

Comme il l'avait espéré, la maison était déserte. Il gloussa de joie et se jeta sur le réfrigérateur, lequel, par chance, était plein. Affamé, Daryl attrapa tout ce qui lui passa sous la main : beurre, viande, fromage, salade, cornichons, ketchup, limonade et même une plaque du sacro-saint chocolat de son père à laquelle il n'avait bien entendu pas le droit de toucher ; tant pis pour la raclée, ça en valait la peine et rien ne pouvait altérer son bonheur d'être enfin à la maison. Tirant une chaise contre le meuble de la cuisine, il grimpa dessus et s'empara du sachet de pain, avant de s'installer à table et de se confectionner ce qu'il souhaitait être le plus gros sandwich du monde. Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Arrachant presque le téléphone du mur, Daryl composa le numéro du centre de redressement pour mineurs d'un geste frénétique et attendit. Les trois sonneries qui précédèrent la voix d'un des surveillants lui parurent durer une éternité. Il demanda simplement à ce qu'on lui passe son frère, celui-ci ayant droit à cinq minutes par jour de communication avec sa famille ou n'importe quel autre proche.

« Merle ! haleta-t-il au téléphone lorsque son aîné marmonna enfin quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil, signalant sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Celui-ci n'était apparemment pas très enclin à faire un brin de causette avec son cadet, mais Daryl ne se démonta pas pour autant. Son aventure était trop extraordinaire pour qu'il puisse perdre son enthousiasme face à quelqu'un qui s'en foutait carrément. Il fallait qu'il le raconte, c'était tout. Il cria presque :

« J'ai vu un Chupacabra ! Merle, tu te rends compte ! Il m'a attaqué, et il… »

Dans le combiné, Merle était mort de rire.

« C'est ça, _baby brother_ ! Et un jour, un zombie te mangera tout cru ! »

Daryl resta pantois ; Merle avait raccroché.


End file.
